1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reaction engine chambers and more particularly to thrust chambers having means for controlling the nozzle expansion of flow area ratio for throttling and improved specific impulse performance purposes. Applicability in gas, variable throat, steam and fluid nozzles, and also in subsonic and supersonic diffuser configurations is foreseen.
2. The Prior Art
In current reaction engine systems such as found in today's rocket engines, problems may arise in relation to optimizing the performance of the engine(s) so as to ensure operative efficiency from launch to in-space operations. In the past, attempts to resolve the problems attendant in a fixed geometry engine included the deployability of nozzle sections or inflatable, extendible nozzle plugs or other mechanical means for changing the contour of the nozzle. The concept behind these mechanical solutions was that the geometry of the missle nozzle could be modified to provide a variable nozzle ratio contingent upon the pressure environment and flight scenario throttling demands. However, these mechanical devices added weight and because of their construction were prone to failure due to the hostile working environment and the demands placed upon the reaction engine system.